Two or three?
by shirogane-chan
Summary: [AU] Como siempre trataba de vivir un día normal pero el gran muro que se había puesto para dividir al país alemán estaba poniendo de mal humor a todos, claro que no me importaría si Ludwig no fuera parte de ellos. Suspiré, pero luego sonreí lo bueno es que tenía mi solución justo aquí. Si se sentía mal entonces yo lo resolvería, por él siempre lo haría...


Ya había pasado un tiempo y aún las cosas se encontraban bastante difíciles para los alemanes… el gran muro que los dividía estaba impidiendo su recuperación y por mero deseo de él nos quedamos… quería ayudar a su gente en lo que pudiera y habíamos hecho la huerta más grande ofreciendo a los que pasaran algo de esta para que pudiera tener algo en el estómago, cuando en verdad les veía mal este mismo me pedía que hiciera un estofado y con su mirada no me podía negar sabiendo que me podría cobrar el favor en la noche. Contento por ello iba a hacer lo que me pedía en grandes cantidades sabiendo que no serían las únicas personas que fuéramos a ver así en ese mismo día…

Pero su idea de esa mañana me estaba pesando en verdad…

_-N-no lo sé Ve-e una clínica es algo complicado además de que estando fuera del pueblo es más difícil su acceso y no tenemos permisos para hacerla…-_

Pocas veces ponía esa mirada de no aceptar la negación de parte mía… sonreí ya que se estaba volviendo más fuerte y eso me gustaba aunque siempre había un límite y debía de vigilarlo con cuidado…

Viendo que me había rendido sonrió victorioso para levantarse de la mesa y empezar a hablar de lo que se necesitaría, hasta que se detuvo y me miro fijo como si me estuviera examinando… al parecer una nueva discusión estaba por comenzar ya que si estaba evaluando mi ánimo es que algo que no me gustaba estaba por decirme…

* * *

Quise aplastar su rostro contra la mesa en el instante en que lo dijo pero pude calmarme, pareció que esa reacción no se la esperaba pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había sugerido el que nos mudáramos a la ciudad? El al igual que yo sabíamos que no podíamos hacerlo, más que por lo que nos creyeran al ser dos hombres viviendo solos y sumando que nos gustaba más la noche y si teníamos algo no podríamos casi gritarlo… No podíamos vivir allí, los humanos tienen algo así como un sexto sentido para repudiar a los de nuestra especie… tal vez les llegáramos a agradar pero inconscientemente siempre nos harían a un lado, alejándose por miedo o por repulsión simplemente… no creía que Ludwig estuviera listo para afrontar aquello.

_-No, ¡eso sí que no!- _

Solté como última palabra de ese asunto pero el parecía no darse por vencido. Yo sabía cuánto es que deseaba ayudar a la gente de su país pero tampoco podíamos exponernos a tal grado, estando en un lugar como ese sería mucho más difícil alimentarnos, no podíamos ir allá simplemente.

Suspiré sabiendo que estaría enojado conmigo por bastante tiempo… no había de otra por esta vez.

El primer día simplemente pasaba a mi lado mirándome con cierto enojo negándose a tomar de mi sangre o si quiera a un simple beso en la mejilla… él ya me había hecho adictos a los mismos así que también me ponía de mal humor…

El segundo día le encontré tomando de los animales que había cazado en la noche, eso me enojo de cierta forma, todo este tiempo se había negado fervientemente a beber de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese yo y que de repente fuera a cazar animales para alimentarse me enfurecía. Pero no dije nada era mejor buscar una solución antes que en unos días se le ocurriera la fantástica idea de engañarme porque ya no quería que yo le satisficiera.

* * *

Salí en búsqueda de su solución, tras un par de días de pensarlo con cuidado me di cuenta que si lo que deseaba era reintegrarse al mundo del que le había alejado entonces lo que necesitaban era añadir una persona a su grupo… tal vez la idea era demasiado pero sino actuaba de inmediato estaba seguro que más que amarme me terminaría odiando por mantenerle en cautiverio.

Corrí al pueblo aprovechando que siendo de mañana no se atrevería a salir del sótano, sonreí ante la idea, era lindo cuando quería serlo. El pueblo estaba bastante vivo siendo una mañana en domingo, todos trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en ese pequeño pueblo ya que deseaban salir adelante como los nacionalistas que son, aunque el muro este a lo alto ellos parecen avanzar sin dar tregua a "los vencedores". Fui al pequeño orfanato que estaba del otro lado lo más alejado de nuestra cabaña ya que no deseaba incidentes con los niños curiosos.

Pero en esos momentos parecía lo ideal, tener a un pequeño curioseando por la casa… habría muchos por no decir demasiados problemas para explicar que era lo que hacíamos tan solos sumando a lo que era el desagrado al día y que no comíamos gran cosa pero… por el bien de él podría fingir y parecer una verdadera persona al lado de ellos.

Mis esperanzas ante la resolución de esos problemas se habían esfumado cuando cada niño que trataba de ver para adoptar lloraba, entre más pequeño más rápido reaccionaba a mí, si seguía viéndoles las monjas empezarían a sospechar y no deseaba aquello. Me disculpe por las molestias y prometí traer donaciones por lo menos en comida para los pequeñines diciendo entre palabras descuidadas que tal vez no era mi tiempo para ser padre pero que podría ser de ayuda; ellas contentas de recibir ayuda se disculparon por no poder ayudarme a encontrar ningún niño que quisiera ir conmigo diciendo que tal vez si iba más seguido podría alguno encariñarse conmigo… Agradecí y me retire.

Había sido una perdida completa de tiempo y justo cuando estaba por volver a la cabaña por el tiempo en el que el sol estaba en lo máximo me encontré a mitad del mercado, perdido en mis pensamientos me había adentrado al mercado en un descuido. Toda persona que pasaba a mi lado parecía sufrir de un pequeño susto al rozar mi piel y les entendía de cierta forma, una que otra mirada curiosa por mi aspecto tan poco germano y otras con desdén mal disimulado.

Mire una que otra cosa para distraerme y poder actualizarme un poco pero no había nada que me interesase además de que algunos de los vendedores me miraban de mala manera. Detestaba que algunos pudieran sentirme…

Pero justo cuando en verdad iba a salir del mercado pude apreciar, era algo así como un joven sentado en el piso con sus vestimentas sucias pero no desgastadas, parecía en verdad hambriento y el sol parecía afectarle bastante en esa blanca piel que poco a poco se iba poniendo rosada. Había visto muchas cosas y los mendigos no eran cosa nueva pero… pero ese olor que despedía más allá de la suciedad era exquisito, me acerqué para poder verle mejor y este me pidió de una manera amable algo para comer o una moneda. Ese color de cabello que parecía combinar tan perfecto con sus ojos, lo admito era lindo pero aun así solo eso, no era tan sensual y atrayente como mi Ludwig.

Me senté a su lado ofreciéndole uno que otro dulce y pan, a decir verdad eso traía para que los niños ignoraran ese sentimiento de inseguridad pero había fallado por completo aún eran demasiado sensitivos.

_-¿Disculpa pero puedo saber una cosa?-_

El otro aunque lo pensó acepto en contestar a mi pregunta.

_-Quisiera saber qué es lo que haces aquí Ve… ¿No te busca tu familia?-_

El indeciso empezó a hablar contándome sé que nunca tuvo una con seguridad, su madre había fallecido cuando tenía 7 y aún que no lo hubiera hecho el sentía que de alguna manera le odiaba aunque nunca supo el porqué de aquello, aunque ya más grande pensó que era culpa de su padre, el que nunca había llegado a conocer. Siendo que a los 12 no pudo vivir más en el orfanato ya que los niños no le aceptaban y con el tiempo las monjas tampoco y siendo una edad apropiada se marchó para trabajar en el pueblo cercano claro que solo duro unos años hasta que repentinamente le echaran no entendiendo el porqué, se rio cuando me contó que la única excusa que habían encontrado "Tu trabajo es demasiado perfecto" Cuando él lo único que hacía era lo que le ordenaban.

Tardó un par de horas en contarme y entre la primera y la segunda me senté a su lado, más interesado en su aroma y cómo es que no le afectaba mi cercanía que en su historia aunque habían cosas bastante curiosas en ellas.

¡Lo había decidido!

_-Entonces ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? Estamos por abrir una clínica a las afueras Ve y no tenemos quien nos ayude con las cosas… -_

Parecía indeciso así que trate de infundirle algo de confianza.

_-A mí también me paso lo que a ti… pero claro que a mí no me hicieron la misma oferta años atrás, tuve que levantarme siendo aún algo joven para los demás, estando solo hasta ahora que he encontrado un compañero de nuevo… así que te lo pregunto ¿Quisieras vivir con nosotros? Tendrás comida y lugar para dormir si trabajas como me contabas que habías hecho. Te enseñaré algo de medicina y juntos aprenderemos un poco más ¿Te parece? –_

Aún como si se lo preguntara acepto, entonces me levanté emocionado, tal vez no llevaría a un pequeñín a casa pero si él estaba tan desesperado como mi Ludwig por compañía las cosas se podrían arreglar fácilmente… y sino pues tendría que salir a buscar a otra persona…

_-Entonces vayamos Ve~ Ludwig estará muy feliz por conocerte, él también ha trabajado mucho en este nuevo proyecto aunque apenas estamos por comenzar…-_ Dije entre pequeñas risas, en verdad estaba de buen humor.

Le llevé entre salto y salto a la cabaña que ya hace casi un año que compartía con él para dejarle mirarla, mostrarle el huerto que usábamos para ayudar a los viajeros. Por un momento pareció bastante cansado así que le ofrecí llevarle adentro y fue allí cuando por fin él apareció, estaba impresionado de que hubiera otra persona hablando conmigo de algunos estilos de comida y que él no fuera la cena.

Sentí que se ponía algo celoso así que antes que arruinara la oportunidad que le estaba permitiendo tener le presenté.

-Ludwig llegas justo a tiempo ¡Ve!, el será nuestro nuevo enfermero encargado de la clínica que deseas abrir se llama Kiku Ho…Honda-

Dije algo apenado por no saberlo pronunciar con claridad. Pero claro que aun no estaba de todo convencido así que debía de hacer firme ante lo próximo que iba a hacer. Me acerqué a ambos pero más a Ludwig que parecía algo celoso.

-_Kiku… yo_ – Debía de parecer apenado al decirlo pero bastante claro y firme para que no lo tomara como a un juego. –_Creo que esto te puede resultar algo incómodo pero él no es solo mi compañero… él es mi p-pareja-_

Se me quedó mirando, ambos lo hicieron impresionados por que haya dejado salir aquello de mí, uno por la noticia y el otro por cómo me estaba abriendo al nuevo.

-Creo que es bueno que lo sepas si vivirás con nosotros ¿Verdad Ludwig?-

Volteé a verle con esa mirada de "no hay no para mi esta vez" con esa pequeña sonrisa sabía que le encantaba. Kiku parecía sumamente nervioso ante la idea pero hizo una pequeña reverencia y aceptó agradeciendo que le recibiéramos.

Yo aplaudí gustoso ante la aceptación de ambos y le mostré la habitación falsa que teníamos en la cabaña, tenía lo esencial. Una cajonera, un pequeño armario y una cama individual ya que del otro lado también había un cuarto pero este aunque era exactamente igual el armario era solo una fachada, allí estaba la entrada al sótano donde estaba nuestra verdadera habitación y hasta un baño y una pequeña sala para poder pasar el tiempo.

Pero ese sería un secreto por el momento…

_-Ahora que todo está arreglado podrás tomar esta habitación, hay unas ropas mías que espero te sirvan aunque son para trabajar… mañana iremos a comprar tela para hacerte una que otra prenda, no quiero presumir pero se hacer hasta trajes Ve~-_

Parecía contento de escucharme, sonreí, al parecer Ludwig no era el único en esta casa que necesitaba de alguien más.

Le llevé hasta el baño para que pudiera deshacerse de esas ropas sucias y poder bañarse, tan pronto lo hizo no dude en ir al lado de mi amado, estaba seguro que por lo menos estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Dime de donde es que has sacado a ese chico y porque es que has salido en un día como este, tú mismo me has dicho que el sol nos quema aunque tengamos tanto siglos encima y tú me lo has demostrado cuando subes en el día a hacer el trabajo en la huerta… ¿Es que te has aburrido de mí?-

Le había callado con una bofetada, soportaba que se exaltara pero no que dudara de mi lealtad y amor hacia él.

-No digas eso de nuevo… lo he traído para ti… te has aburrido este tiempo y yo lo sé, por ello has querido regresar pero tú me has dicho que quieres tener una clínica así que así será… no podemos mudarnos pero podríamos ayudar a los viajeros que pasan por aquí es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora así que por favor acéptalo. No lo he traído para mi diversión sino para que puedas sentirte mejor…-

Ahora le acaricié la mejilla sintiéndome culpable por cómo le había callado. Me acerqué para besarle pro al separarme…

_-Claro que si me engañas con ese "joven" ya verás que este desaparece y tu oportunidad de ver a otro ser que no sea yo también querido. Y por cierto deberías de respetar a tus mayores que él te gana y por mucho en edad-_

Lo último lo dejé inconcluso ya que deseaba que aquella idea le mantuviera entretenido.

_-Iré a ver que este bien así que compórtate o no habrá nada hoy ¿Entendido?-_

Y con ello me fui a atender a nuestro nuevo huésped, después de todo encontrar a un Dhampir sin espíritu cazador era toda una suerte… ¿No es así?


End file.
